


[Podfic] to render it transparent

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bickering, Download Available, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: theundiagnosable's story, read aloud (2 hours 42 minutes).Geralt wakes up warm, peaceful, and utterly content, which is how he knows that something is severely wrong.
Relationships: Background Geralt/Yennefer, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	[Podfic] to render it transparent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to render it transparent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118480) by [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable). 



> This story contains some grief-themed elements dealt with in a life-affirming manner -- if you would like to know more, you will find spoilers in the end notes.

  


### Download / stream

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/2QtOldo)
      * **Audiobook:** [Click here](https://bit.ly/2YyrUrR)



### Details

    * **Length:** 2:41:57
    * **File size:** 150Mo

### Additional credits

        * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
        * **Hosted by:** Paraka
        * **Podfic work skin adapted from:** Azdaema

### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
    * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
    * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
    * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for giving permission to record this beautiful story!
> 
> Some notes about the sound effects, since I didn't talk about them in the audio notes: All the sounds I used came from [Freesound.org](https://freesound.org). I tried to create an audio landscape in the intro/scene breaks/end notes that would 1) not be too repetitive, considering there were 18 scene breaks throughout the story, and 2) represent at the same time The CoastTM, as the writer put it, but also be able to evoke the different moods of the story -- the quiet waves of calm or resignation, the cosy feeling of being inside when it rains, stormy/thundery moments of turmoil, the happy days with the seagulls in the background, etc. And then in the final scene, the sea sounds fade out and turn into forest sounds again, before the seagulls come back for the very end... I hope this all worked for you! 
> 
> Thank you for listening <3
> 
> **Spoilers:** No on-screen character death occurs, but over the course of the story past!Geralt finds out that future!Jaskier is likely to die in the medium-term, and experiences some grief over it before making his peace with it. 
> 
> Or, as Jaskier puts it in the story: _“As fond as you and Yen are of marvelling at the intricacies of human mortality, I don’t plan on dropping dead in the immediate future, so what say you we continue on in the grand tradition of everyone ever and live as well as we’re able until such time as dying becomes a more pressing concern.”_
> 
> <3


End file.
